Recently, a mode of death of cells or tissues called as apoptosis (self-blasting or self-destruction of cells) has been noticed.
The apoptosis is a death which has been originally programmed in the genome of a cell and is different from necrosis which is a pathological cell death. Certain external or internal factors trigger the activation of a gene that programs the apoptosis to cause the biosynthesis of a programmed death protein. In some cases, a programmed death protein which has been present in a cell in its inactive form becomes activated. The active programmed death protein thus formed decomposes the cell to lead death.
Activation of the apoptosis in desired tissues or cells would make it possible to eliminate cells which are unnecessary or harmful from a living body in a natural manner, which is of very importance.